


Wild West AU

by Walter_Kovacs



Series: AU Сhallenge 2017 [7]
Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: на тему ау-чллнджа "историческое"





	Wild West AU

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wild West AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/323481) by [KeevaCaereni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeevaCaereni/pseuds/KeevaCaereni). 



Лори предупредила его, что в город пришёл чужак — должно быть, направляется мимо них дальше. Он сидит в углу "У Салли", весь слишком чистенький и выглаженный для этих краев, потягивает их лучший виски и выделяется белой вороной посреди пыльного салуна. 

Дэн не встречал никого похожего с тех пор, как вернулся сюда из города, в который за золотом уезжали еще его родители.

Незнакомец бросает на него короткий взгляд, и Дэн подавляет желание подойти к нему: это не принесет ничего хорошего.


End file.
